puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppet Wikia
__NOEDITSECTION__ First of all Welcome to the Puppet Wikia. The Puppet Wikia is a database for the world of puppets and puppetry. Our articles range from many different puppet and puppet shows along with merchandise from the shows such as Alf and many others. To the left on the sidebar you will find some very useful links such as the FAQ along with the Community Portal and the Attention folder which gives some links of pages that are needed or need clean-up or they need an image. Thank you for visiting and if you have not please create an account. Grocery Store Wars - May the farm be with you, always, is a Puppet Parody of the series that George Lucas Made "Star Wars". It was produced by the Free Range Film Company, The main characters are Cuke Skywalker, Obi Wan Cannoli and Princess Lettuce. They shown the Organic Rebellion and how they are trying to defeat the dark side of the farm. Lord Tader goes in a battle with his son Cuke and tells him to trust his peelings, But Cuke stays with the good side of the farm. When they travel in Ham Solo's and ChewBroccoli's ship they find Thai fighters flying around the moon. They later find out that is no moon, but a melon, the Death Melon! Johnny Fiama - Heeere's Johnny!, This Muppet Character is about as cool as it gets. His was made to like look a Frank Sinatra & Tony Bennett type character. He made his debut on the Television show Muppets Tonight. He has a huge collection of Tony Bennet collectibles such as a Lunchbox, All of Tony's Records, Tony Bennet Action Figure and last but definitely not least an Automatic Tony Bennet. His assistant and body guard is Sal Minella, Sal and Johnny usually appear together. Not a lot of merchandise has came out of Johnny but three different Johnny Fiama action figure released by Palisades Toys did come out. Johnny also has a Mother, a picture of her came with one of the action figures, one action figure came with a picture of Sal and the last one came with a picture of Johnny. Super Grover Action Figure - It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Super Grover!, This Super Grover Action Figure which was released by Palisades Toys and first was sold at Wizard World is a great collectible for any Sesame Street or Muppet Fan. He was sculpted by Bill Mancuso and the packing Grover came in was designed by artist Alex Ross. Another excellent Action figure by Palisades Toys, A couple neat things about this action figure is that he comes with interchangeable heads and costumes so he can be Super Grover or Grover Kent. He also came with a Telephone booth which you can stick the numbers for the phone on. Angela's Father - He is Angela's Dad, He is blue just like his wife, His son and daughter Angela. He appeared in the Sesame Street Book Red or Blue, I Like You!. Like most Illustrated characters he never made into a Puppet which is usually the case for illustrated characters. He also wears a red and white bowtie. He has very fine lines in the book but was in the background in a few illustrated pictures. To vote go to the Voting Page For a complete list, see the . | nd,| }} }}